<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The mysterious husband by Nienor</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184076">The mysterious husband</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienor/pseuds/Nienor'>Nienor</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Not brothers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:14:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,452</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26184076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nienor/pseuds/Nienor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It looked like any other normal semester but things went to hell with the pandemic, now Sam has to teach using a laptop and hope his students don´t find a lot about his private life and his husband. It all goes well until one day their dog makes a surprising visit to his homemade classroom, interrupting the class.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>89</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The mysterious husband</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The mysterious Husband</p><p>It had been the start of another normal school year for Sam Winchester, he was the teaching once again Law: concepts and perspectives for new pre-law students. He enjoys teaching and seeing how the students get concepts and try to help them but things changed when the whole pandemic started and it made the school year cut short.</p><p>Most students took the news as something good because it meant not waking up at ungodly hours in the morning nor fighting for a parking spot nor trying to catch the bus on time and then running with a bag full of books, laptop, and papers. Now they can wake like 5 minutes before class starts and wear pajamas, do quizzes and tests with their books out, well most of them since there were teachers that had them turn on their cameras, and the best thing is that they aren’t risking their health.</p><p>All of this is possible thanks to modern technology, and its thanks to it that when everything is closing, the school has to continue and the students need to be even more patient with some of their professors as they scramble to change their lesson plans to something that can work with online classes, and actually projecting the material so the students can keep their education.</p><p>Professor Sam Winchester is not above this and although some students have a crush on him and he obviously knows what he is talking about, he still has gotten into a bit of trouble with his weekly lectures on zoom. But its also been a blessing cuz now the students know about the mysterious husband that before this whole thing started none knew about.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>During the first week, Professor Winchester should have received an award for almost having a 100% smooth class, if you compared it to the other´s that can´t even figure out how to unmute their microphones or turn on their webcams. There´s a bit of fumbling on his screen as he tries to perfect the angle of his webcam so that the students can actually see his face and the blank wall behind a mantle that serves as his projector, some students figured out that he has a projector for that. He also asks them politely to turn on their webcams so he can see if they are there and paying attention. As the class move on some students pay attention to the fact that their Professor still wears button-down shirts and ties and even a suit jacket and his reading glasses. Other students even try to squint at the pictures that are on the mantle even if they can only distinguish the long hair of their Professor and what they guess it´s his family but soon enough the lecture starts.</p><p>Professor Winchester is known for giving small hints of information that will be in the tests, so the students make sure to take notes and write the important concepts that he mentions, and that why some of them missed when a glass of tea was placed near the left side of the table. And if some was paying even closer attention, they would have taken note of the silver wedding band on his left hand and how it was barely visible thanks to the suit jacket.</p><p>But it´s really not a surprise that their professor is married, and even less of a shock that his partner is a HE because while the professor likes to keep quiet about his private life, he had told them those two facts during the first day of classes, but the thing was that none ever has seen pictures or even heard the name so everyone is curious and wants to know who married the professor and gets the privileged to call him husband and share a house with.</p><p>One of the students looks up from taking notes and sees a calloused hand resting on the surface of the mahogany desk. Their professor looks to the person and makes a pause on the lecture, he nods at the person. By then half the class is staring at how his face has gone soft and he looks relaxed. The other half almost raises their eyebrows when Professor Winchester answers and his voice is gentler and filled with emotion that the few students that were still writing lookup.</p><p>“About twenty more minutes.” He says and it must be good enough for the other person in the room because the arm slides away. The students stare at the exchange, none of them brave enough to ask questions and soon as if nothing had happened Mr. Winchester changes the slide, once the last slide is shown, their professor looks at them and smiles. “That will be all for today, stay safe, and sent your assignments on time.”</p><p>The next two weeks go without many sightings of the husband, but usually, when they happen, they are the same as the glass incident. They sometimes hear him walk into the room and see how Sam´s attention will slip for a few seconds, while the mysterious husband leaves a glass of water or tea and says something so low that none of them ever gets to hear it. But as soon as there’s an answer he leaves, always trying not to disrupt the class.</p><p> </p><p>Things continue like that in the third week until Friday and they finally get a better picture of the mysterious husband.</p><p>Professor Winchester is talking about the difference in some words used commonly and how they change when it’s a law context when he turns his head to the side, clearly hearing something too soft for them to listen to, but the quiet only lasts for a bit until they hear something getting closer and the fast taps on the floor. Then, there is a bark followed by another until a small dog props itself up against the professor and looks at the desk and then the screen.</p><p>The dog is a mix of a husky and German shepherd and as he sees movement on the screen barks. The students smile, some awing and others laugh as the dog licks the hand on the keyboard.</p><p>“Hey, Coronel!” Sam says and pets him before scratching his head, the dog starts to yip and wags its tail. Sam chuckles a little before he holds him and puts him down. He seems to be too focused on the dog instead of the class.  The dog barks and stands up hugging his leg. Sam seems as if he is going to turn off the webcam but then another noise is heard and the husband rushes in.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry.” The husband says as he enters the frame. They don’t see his face but then can see his torso and the top of his thighs and he is wearing oil-stained jeans and he isn’t as bulk or as tall as their professor but he isn’t skinny either. And he is wearing a flannel shirt which is kind of the opposite of their professor.</p><p>He grabs the dog and chuckles as the dog whines at that which makes their professor laugh a little and then he shakes his head. “It´s okay.”</p><p>“Come on, we need to let him work, Coronel.” The husband says and pets him, “You need to wait a bit longer, and then you and he can go play.” He starts to walk and Sam turns to look at the screen and his face changes into what they are used to see, which is the face of a professional. “Remember that I keep my life private, now as I was saying…”</p><p>The group has created a WhatsApp group and they have been chatting away from classes speculating more about the husband and what he could do for a living and also how he and their Professor met and also have bets about when they will see another glimpse of the husband.</p><p>They don’t wait long before the day finally happens were, they get to see his face. They have been taking classes for around 6 weeks and they just had an exam last night and the weight of remote learning is finally catching up to them, they had hoped that since the classes were online their Professor would lower the difficulty of the exam but sadly it doesn’t happen,  Professor Winchester is still as strict as always and he makes them earn their grades, but that also means that they get to appreciate their hard word when it pays off.</p><p>He is also known for always giving feedback on time and he tries to keep an eye on them and askes them follow up questions at the end of the week and if a student wants, he can talk to them using the private chat. They know he also spends a lot of time giving classes not only to them but also to those that are in law school already.</p><p>So that day Professor Winchester might not seem tired nut from hearing his voice they know that’s not 100% truth. It's one of those days where he is a bit slow with the technology and he didn’t realize he was talking about a slide that he hadn’t changed. In the beginning, they just stare, and finally, around ten minutes later a girl gets the courage to tell their Professor about that problem. Sam apologizes to them and changes the slide; he also skips over a few of them and tells them to check it later on their own. He ends the class around 20 minutes earlier and the students are happy about that.</p><p>“Okay, guys that will be all for today, please don’t forget your essays that are due Monday.” He chuckles a little as they groan and usually that’s it, he turns ends the meeting. But this he just clicks blindly to the screen and relaxes on his chair not really ending the stream nor closing his laptop. Some students start to log off but then they can hear some footsteps and soon after the husband enters the room, he is wearing jeans that seem worn out and a tank top.</p><p>In one fluid move, he is straddling his lap. The students open their chat and tell the ones that left what’s going on while keeping an eye on them, they can’t see his face, just the short and spiky light brown hair. Then their Professor leans his face on his shoulder.</p><p>“Sammy, you are tired.” The husband says loud enough for the other to listen, they can see the movement of their Professor nodding. The husband moves a little and looks at him. “You have been working hard this week.”</p><p>“I´m okay.”</p><p>The husband nods and runs his finger through his long hair. “You know that this is not exactly what I imagined would happen if there ever was a quarantine?”</p><p>Their professor laughs. “Yeah, I’m sure I have a pretty good guess as to what you imagined.”</p><p>“Good but seriously, you need to stop overworking yourself, you over analyze the stuff. And don’t say no because I have heard you stay up most school nights.” The husband moves his hand to cover his mouth.</p><p>“Because I want to make sure that they are good and not half-assed.” He answers after moving his husbands’ hand away.</p><p>“Not really, you know what you are talking about and you are good at that.”</p><p>The students can see a glimpse of a smile on their professor’s face before he pecks his husband's face. The husband stands up and stretches his back. “How the hell you manage to stay in that chair for so long?”</p><p>Sam chuckles at that. “I don´t.”</p><p>The husband laughs and helps him up. “Go shower and then we can watch some movies.”</p><p>Their professor nods. “Sounds like a great idea, Dee.” He wraps his arms around him and mutters something about ordering dinner before he leaves.</p><p>Some of the students are gaping at what they have just seen. In the last minutes, they have learned more about Professor Winchester than probably anyone else at school. Everyone knows he isn’t one to share about his private life and now they have witnessed one exchange of that which he protects. They have seen his house, well part of a room, his way of behaving with his husband, his dog which none had any idea about and the husband. It's amazing and eye-opening too since they got to hear how much effort their Professor is spending on giving them good lectures and not just something to keep with the curriculum like other Professors.</p><p>They are all chatting happily on their group when they hear sounds and immediately stop that and look at the screen. They can see the husband returning into the room.</p><p>He doesn’t go to the computer; he starts to straighten things around and then he turns to face the laptop and they finally see his face. He is stunning, to say the least. And many of the girls and a few boys have their jaws dropping. He has green eyes and freckles all around and pink lips. He doesn’t have a beard but they can assume he looks equally stunning with one.</p><p>He looks at them before he looks at the door and then back at the screen. “Hey, guys.” He rubs the back of his neck. “Sammy always tells me stories about you and I want to say thank you for making him love his job even though sometimes he complains about you not putting enough effort and he wants the best for you. Now please do your homework and do good essays so Sammy doesn’t go crazy with typos or copy-pasted info.” He grins and they can see how he is scanning the screen with his green eyes and stops to read the questions they are sending through the chat. “Okay guess I can answer a few of those, yes, I´m Sammy´s husband, don’t call him that or he will give you bitch face number 34, and yes we have a dog. Nope, no white fence nor kids…”  he waves before he finally ends the streaming.</p><p>After that, his presence is something that happens a few times each week. Usually, he only shows up to place a glass or to refill it and they can never see his face and a couple of times is to remove the playful pup that sneaks into the room.</p><p>The students decide to do some research to figure the name of the husband and also what he does for a living. One of them goes through google but can’t find much, he shows them the Facebook of their Professor but its privet and they know he won’t accept their invites to be friends with him. Someone after a few more tries find a picture of their professor when he got his masters and sure enough, the husband is right there, and he is wearing a suit which makes him look even more handsome.</p><p>Kevin is one of the students that searches for the picture and finds and Instagram account for @impla67 where they find a lot of things because unlike his husband, Dean Winchester isn´t private. He has a lot of followers and seems he works at a garage for the number of pictures he has of cars and comparative ones when he has restored classic cars. There’s a bunch of him in a black impala which he tags as #baby, there are also a few about him, their dog and a few of his husband.</p><p>
  
</p><p>At the end of their stalking, Dean Winchester has a few more followers and some of them comment on some of the pictures, complimenting them and saying how Sam Winchester is one of the best Professors ever.</p><p>Some of them wonder what their Professor will say but the next class goes like always until the end. Professor Winchester calls for their attention. “It has come to my attention that many of you have done research about my private life and while I normally wouldn’t stan that behavior, I … I think is nice of you.” Many of the students look surprised at that and especially his smile. “My husband and I appreciate your kind words and…”</p><p>Dean walks from the door and wraps his arms around Sam´s shoulders from the side.</p><p>Sam blushes and hopes his students can´t see it. “It has also come to my attention that you guys have done far better research regarding my private life than the one you do for my class. And I should be scolding you but…. I won´t because Dee and I appreciate your comments and…”</p><p>“And, yes. I am a mechanic and my car´s name is baby for those that have asked. And yes, Sammy used to have short hair once, that is not photoshop.”</p><p>Sam looks at them before looking at Dean. “They found a picture of m with short hair? But that was years ago… I thought you had destroyed it.”</p><p>“Nope.” Dean grins and remembers they have an audience and looks at the students. “What else? Oh, right! We don´t need a babysitter for Coronel.”</p><p>Sam frowns and Dean whispers that the students had offered to babysit well dogsit their dog. Sam shakes his head and tries to look serious but the tiny curve of his lips says otherwise. “Okay, guys. I think that’s enough for today, try to put as much effort as you did for this into your homework, now go play or something.”</p><p>Far too soon the classes end and Professor Winchester is ready for their last lecture. He surprises them by not giving a lecture but instead offer them some tips for their next semester and tells them he hopes to see them again in a more advanced class in the future. He wishes them well and to stay safe and to greet him if and hen they go back to campus.</p><p>Some of the students are sad that the term is ending and it's hard to say goodbye to a professor like him, he might be strict and not talk a lot about his private life but he sure has shown them that he worries about them and their future, and wants them to do good. Some of them say it sucks that they couldn’t actually have the class on campus but are thankful that they get to have a glimpse of his life and promise not to tell others. Sam waves them off and clicks somewhere on the screen before standing up.</p><p>Sam thinks he ended the session but he accidentally hides the window. The students grin at that and hope their professor won't notice that they are still there. They can hear footsteps which mean Dean is walking in. They have grown fond of him through what he posts on his Instagram and how he replies to some of their comments.</p><p>“Done, Sammy?” Dean asks before he pulls the other down for a kiss.</p><p>“Yes, now I just need to make sure there are no problems with their grades and then summer vacations will officially start, not that we can go somewhere.”</p><p>“Well, we have a garden and a mini-pool.” Dean grins at that.</p><p>Sam chuckles. “That sounds like a good idea.” And then he surprises everyone as he kisses his husband. That’s surprising because all the time it has been always Dean who starts that.</p><p>Sam deepens the kiss and pulls him closer by the hem of his jeans. Dean pulls away when the need to breathe is much needed. “Seems we are celebrating a bit earlier today.”</p><p>“yes, and I think we should start now,” Sam whispers as he drifts a hand over his ass.</p><p>Dean moans at that. “Easy tiger.”</p><p>The students watch as their favorite couple makes out before Dean drags Sam out of the room towards what the assume is their bedroom.</p><p>Later that night, Dean is laying on their bed with a satisfied look as Sam is next to him looking at some of the mails he might have missed and that requires an answer. Most of them are about meetings and updates until one catches his attention.</p><p>He starts to read it and as he reads his face starts to get flustered and that catches Dean´s attention.</p><p>“Sammy?”</p><p>“How come you are a genius for law stuff and a dork for the computer?” Dean asks after he reads the mail.</p><p>“I don´t know but I´m your dork.”</p><p>“You got that one right.” Dean smiles and kisses him.</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>